


如果恋人是部手机 上（Lay兴/短）

by Alice_liew19



Series: 如果恋人是部手机（Lay兴/短） [1]
Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_liew19/pseuds/Alice_liew19
Summary: 勿上升真人   纯属脑洞
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 如果恋人是部手机（Lay兴/短） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942465





	如果恋人是部手机 上（Lay兴/短）

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人 纯属脑洞

张艺兴趴在床上按手机，突然感觉眼前一黑，手上的金属感不见了，下意识地摸了一把。接着脸颊就被捏着了。“怎么样？好捏吗？“一把低沉又熟悉的男声出现在耳边。”嗯，还不错。“说着，手上又捏了捏。

“啪！”屁股被拍了一下。“还不舍得去睡啊？也不看看现在是什么时间。还说明天要早起去看日出。” “哎呀！还不想睡嘛，把手拿开。” 张艺兴拍拍覆在眼睛上的手，意识他拿开。“你把手机关了，我就拿开。否则，免谈。” 

“哎哟，把手机关了，就看不到你了呀。你说，我怎么舍得呀？会睡不着的。” 像是知道他在哪个方向，稍微偏右望去，对他撒娇。

微微地停顿，咳了一下，那把声音继续说，“好了，你真的该睡了，不然明天会起不来的。” 忽然恢复的光亮，让张艺兴眯了眯眼。他翻了身，坐在床边，露出个笑，对着站在床边的男人说：“怕什么，不是有你吗？脸颊边的酒窝随着主人的话语跑了出来。

”好好，不关机。“男人对着他无奈地说道。走上前，拎着张艺兴的后衣领，把人像小鸡般带进了洗手间。”快去洗漱，然后睡觉。“

十分钟后，换了睡衣的张艺兴从洗手间走了出来，刚好男人从房外走进来，手里拿着一杯热牛奶。”把它喝了。“把杯子伸到张艺兴面前。

张艺兴低头看着他手上的杯子，再抬头看看他。张艺兴抬起脚，向前走去，把男人抱着，两手放在他背后，男人依旧是伸着手的姿势。愣了愣，男人用空着的左手摸了摸怀里的人的后脑勺。柔顺的黑色短发在压力下被压得扁扁的。”艺兴，怎么了？“

“没什么。”张艺兴把自己的脸埋进男人的胸口中。“就想抱抱你。” “乖，来，把牛奶喝了。“男人拍了拍张艺兴的背。”嗯。“张艺兴闷闷的声音从男人怀里传出。答应了，可张艺兴还在他怀里保持同样的姿势。男人也不催他，让他呆在自己怀里。

片刻后张艺兴离开了男人怀抱。”给。“牛奶再次出现在他眼前。接过牛奶，咕噜咕噜地把牛奶喝光。”喏。“把空杯子放在眼前人的手上。“快去睡吧，我去洗杯子。“说完，抬手在张艺兴脑袋上摸了摸，拿着杯子就出了房间。

等男人洗好杯子回到房间，张艺兴已经把自己裹在被单里，睡在了靠窗口的一侧。轻声地走到床边，蹲下身子。透过窗帘照进房间的光，映出了张艺兴在黑暗中的睡颜。男人俯下身子，印了一个吻在张艺兴的额头上。”晚安，我亲爱的、唯一的。“嘴角勾起一个浅浅的弧度。

在床头柜上手机的屏幕忽然亮了，可并未显示收到任何讯息。几秒的时间后便恢复成原本的样子了。

晚安。嘘——


End file.
